Amila's Document of Pranks!
by Sunadokei
Summary: Behold! I have returned! And with this story. Be a witness as my OC Amila, Chiro, and Nova pull some of the biggest pranks EVER on the rest of the team. R
1. Document 1: PINK

**You thought I was dead, didn't you? You said I was crazy, even though I am... BUT I LIVE! I have come back, with avenge! BEHOLD GLORIOUS HUMOR! Now, I want you to sit, read, and relax!**

**DA DISCLAIMER: HyperForce belong some other guy, Amila belongs to me, and... JUST READ!**

**Amila's Document of Pranks!**

_**Amila's POV**_

Hello! My name is Amila, numero uno prankster 'round here! Well, they don't know that yet... Except my team, Chiro and Nova. Our first victim was to be Sparx. Yes... A perfect target for our mission... Chiro here will explain.

"Chiro, tell our lovely readers the plan!" I said.

"Okay okay! Sheesh... Anyways," he walked towards a chalkboard with scribbles on it. "We need to get over to Sparky's room over here, then comes in Amila and Nova, in the vents filling up the room with water. They then sneak out and leave a message behind. Your turn Nova."

"Right!" Nova exclaimed. "The note will say _From the Secret Pranksters _and will contain pink dye, turning Sparky PINK! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Nova started laughing outta control just thinking of it. Then I started laughing too, then Chiro. T-minus 60 seconds 'til the mission start. Sparx should be going to his room to get his daily soda riiight...NOW!

"Let's go team! Not a minute to lose!" I said.

"Right," they replied. "Mission: PINK go!" We got into our positions, Chiro locked the door to his room and guarded it while me and Nova got in the vent. Then I saw a red light, Sparx's room to be exact.

"A to C, A to C, we're in postion, over," I whispered into a walkie talkie.

"Got it, all clear here, over and out," he said back. We crawled over to the opening, a water pipe should be here somewhere... That's when I heard it... Sparx singing the 'Hello Kitty Fan Club' theme song. Nova, too heard this, or she wouldn't be trying to muffle up all here laughter. I had to act fast. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a recorder. _So that's why he takes so long getting a stupid soda..._ I started recording, and Nova looked down and saw Sparx wearing a Hello Kitty shirt on and watching the "Super Colossal Hello Kitty Power Hour!". Nova thought this was to good to be true. She got out her camera and got a snapshot of this, that would be great black mail...

I finally found the stupid pipe. I made a hole in it, and Nova gave me the signal. I let the water pour...

"I love this show... What the!" he saw the water trickling down until it became a waterfall. Poor Sparks tried to get out. but Chiro locked the door. The message came down and we made our escape.

"A & N to C, completed objection, get out of there!" I said into the walkie talkie.

"Got it A, moving out! ...I can't wait!" snickers could be heard through the walkie talkie.

"Me too!" I said. We found our way outta the vent and into Chiro's room. Chiro was in there laughing his head off.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't wait 'til..." he started. But soon a door was heard open in the distance, followed by water.

"It, it time," I said in the most serious voice ever.

"Yeeessss..." exclaimed Nova. We put our most "what-the-hell-happened?" faces on and went outside. All the others soon followed.

"It sounded like it came from-" I stopped my sentence to see Sprx, pink and all. Me, Chiro, Nova, and Otto held their gut in laughter. Soon Gibson couldn't help it and fell to the ground as well. But Antauri managed to hold it...aside from a few muffles moments of laughter.

"What?" said Sparx. He had no clue why they were laughing. Until Nova tossed him a mirror... MAN YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN HIS FACE! IT WAS AWESOME! He looked in terror at the mirror, then at his hands, and started screaming at the top of his lungs like a little girl. This caused us to laugh even harder and Antauri finally joined us.

"Why, WHY GOD? WHY MY DASHING RED APPEARENCE REPLACED BY THE TOXICATED COLOR KNOWN AS PINK?" he shouted.

"Uh-uh, and my name will be Loopey if that 'dashing' stuff was true..." said Nova, and my gut hurt at that moment. He ran to the bathroom to try and wash it off, but right as he started moving...

_Click_

And, lo, mission complete! I set my camera right now and gazed at the photo's beauty...

"What are you going to do with that baby?" asked Otto.

"You could use it as blackmail and threaten to post it all over Shuggazoom plus the internet!" I looked at the one who spoke it was... Gibson and Antauri?

"Well, you're being evil today..." I said, looking cautiously at the two. Nova and Chiro and Otto nodded.

"Well, you have your chance at fun so take it, and I for one am following that," said Gibson.

"As I am. We must all have fun at times," said Antauri.

"I'll buy it," said Nova.

"Me too," I said.

"Me six!" said Otto. Call in the crickets...!

"I beleive it is _three_ Otto..." said Gibson.

"Oh..." simply stated Otto. We shook our heads and walked to our rooms, planning on out next victim... OTTO.

**Well? I'm making more soon so stick around folks! Reveiw please and here's a cookie! (tosses you all cookies) And I got something for all you fanchars out there!**

**Amila: Even me?**

**Me: hmmm... you get this... (tosses her a sausage)**

**Amila: ...IT'S MINE! (eats it)**

**Me: Okay then, you all get a...erm... CHIPS! Yes that's it... (hopes you like chili peppers...) Have a happy day! ...Okay I wanna cookie too! (walks away)**


	2. Document 2: HAIRLESS, Part 1

**I'm on a ROLL baby!**

**Amila: YOU'RE ACTUALLY REVIVING THIS THING! Who was next anyways?**

**I think Otto or Antauri.**

**Amila: ...This is all because you've been researching and dreaming of Animal Crossing: Wild World right?**

**More than a month, actually. AND I'M GETTING IT TUESDAY! dances**

**Amila: coughs Disclaimer; The Hyperforce belong to Ciro Neili. I belong to... sighs ...that. points to me**

**I AM TACOGURL! AHAHAHAHAAAA! twitches SALSA POWER! jumps off couch and falls flat on her face ...SOUR CREAM CURE! covers arm in sour cream**

**Amila: O.o ... slaps own forehead in frustration**

_**Amila's Document of Pranks**_

_**Document Number: 2**_

_**Codename: HAIRLESS**_

It has been a week since Sprx turned pink. And he still is. He's tried soap, shampoo, conditioner, red dye, cologne, hand sanitizer (he practically burned his eyes out, Nova laughed sooo hard), red roses, spaghetti sause, more soap, apple peels, red wax, and red icing. It 'twas hopeless for the pink monkey. Thanks to, THE SUPER FANTASTIC LEAGUE OF PRANKERS WITH THEIR LEADER AMILA!

"Who died and made you queen?"

"Shut uup! I'm trying to believe this junk!"

Nova walked to Chiro's closet and opened the closet. Amila not in there-.

"STOP LYING!"

Suddenly the Sun Riders emerged into the sce-.

"CHIRO!" Nova and Amila both shouted at the boy, called CHIRO-KUN! HE'S SOOO AWESOME! I WANNA GLOMP HIM! N' HUG HI-.

"TSUKI!"

Awwww. B-but-.

"NO BUTS! JUST GET THE REGULAR NARRATOR!"

But he's sick...

"WHAT!" Amila, Nova, and Chiro screamed with fear. I'm going to narrate. Muahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa! Amila, Chiro, and Nova stared. Well, what are you waiting for? DO THE STINKIN' STORY! The three groaned. This may be fun, but the authoress is going to bring them to their knees.

"Chiro, I'm scared."

"OIt's okay Nova, we're all scared."

"SHE MADE ME EAT SLUGS!" Amila was rolling on the ground. Now Chiro and Nova were really scared. So, know that that's over, let us begin our REAL plot. Ya know, the pranks and what not. Hey, what the-!

_**Amila's POV**_

Phew. I actually got it to my POV again. Well sorry about that, but consider this is a "humor" story, I'm sure you'd be laughing at our misfortune. I'm talking to you Tsuki!

"You are? Darn. Thought you wouldn't know."

...Where are you!

The trio looked madly around the room.

"I'm in your head, I'm in your mind soul, spirit! I'm your sanity and what makes you insane. You try to escape me by running, but you always run in the wrong direction! You can never escape me, for I exist in places you've never even looked!" I teethy grin appeared in front of them, but no one was there. "I can make anything happen in this world! You'd think you're safe, but you've been safer when you thought you were in danger! I am a nightare, a ghost, and illusion! I figment of your pathetic imagination..."

I groaned.

"STOP TALKING!"

"Oh fine. Have it your way."

I sighed. Man, the authoress can be VERY annoying. I marched up to our chalkboard. A took my stick and pointed to our plan.

"Okay troops. Today we shave Otto's fur off."

"But didn't he do that already? To himself?" Nova perked a brow.

"Yeah... But this is his whold body this time." I tried to keep a stern face, and, well it worked!

"Oh."

"I havea question!" CHiro raised his hand.

"Speeeak."

"What does monkey skin look like?" Nova stared at Chiro and twitched.

"Otto's skin is... Different. Things get through his skull, but not his... skin." Chiro twitched with Nova. I twitched. It was a twitching feista.

"You heard Nova. We have to sell this picture along with Sprx's."

"But we sold that one to Mandarin." Chiro stated.

"Oh yeah... Remember when he came over a few days ago?" I said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah! The excuse for a monkey just came in, laughed at Sparky and Sparky had to force him out of the Robot to stop him from laughing! Hilarious!" Nova exclaimed.

"Yes... Yes it was. But let's get to the facts, soldiers. Otto's going to his room for a nap. Nova, you get to shave 'im." I tossed a razor to her.

"Wouldn't he, like, notice?"

"Noooo. Chiro's going to give him sleeping pills that will keep him going strong for approximately five hours." I tossed the sleeping pills to Chiro. Man, it was my last pack too...

"What are you going to do?" Chiro asked, curiously.

"I'll keep guard while you guys are at work. Then, I'll take a snapshot."

"Why do you get the easy job?" Chiro complained. Man, he sure was whiney.

"Because, I forumlated the plan, and I don't trust you two with my camera!" I hissed and took my prized digital camera in my arms. I looked at the pair in front of me. "Let's not take all year, primates!"

"HEY!" Chiro and Nova were insulted. More importantly Nova was insulted.

"...Just go." I pointed at the door. The mumbled stuff and angrily walked out. I smirked. This'll be great.

"RODENT!" Nova and Chiro shouted as they slammed the door and ran to Otto's room. I twitched and mad dashed for them.

"I. AM. NOT. A. RODENT!"

**---**

**Amila: ...Oh great, you wasted time by making the narrator sick!**

**Hey, it was sorta funny...**

**Amila: Now we have to wait for ANOTHER update!**

**...Rodent.**

**Amila: WHAT DID YOU SAY! tackles me**

**OWWWWWIES! DUN HUUURT MEEEE! JUST REVEIW!**


End file.
